The invention relates to a moveable display apparatus.
FIG. 1 illustrates a side view of one example of a conventional movable display apparatus. In the drawing, reference numeral 1 designates a display portion, 2a-2c a display-control section and a lift-control section, 3 a structural member for supporting the display portion, 4 a table mounting the structural member 3, 5 a lift for lifting the display portion 1 together with the table 4, 6 the chassis of a vehicle for transporting the display, including wheels 7 and a tractor 8.
According to the conventional apparatus thus constructed, the height of the display portion 1 is changeable by controlling the lift. That is, during transportation, the display portion 1 is at a descent position so as to more easily drive the vehicle, and when the vehicle reaches its destination, the display portion is lifted to the ascent position by means of the lifter, and thus is capable of effectively reaching a large audience. However, during display, many parts other than the display portion 1, for example the display-control section 2a, 2b, the structural member 3, the table 4 and the lifter 5 are all visible to the audience, so that the displaying efficiency is disadvantageously degraded.